Rise of the Cosmos
by ArtemisFalor
Summary: The Silver Millennium held a secret involving our favorite senshi, one that involves love and sadness. The Generals will make an appearance! And yes it is rated 'M' for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Alright I just cant shake this idea away so here goes..._

"Now that Crystal Tokyo is almost here there is something I must tell ALL of you." Luna was in human form and she took a deep breath in. "You where not willing in being guards to the moon, it helped that you all loved here but the moon was cruel in the beginning. It had waged war with all the planets except for earth which held a crystal with equal power to theirs. With each conquest the silver crystal grew. You where each the rightful heirs to your parents line. You each have a crystal that makes you just if not more powerful as Sailor Moon." Luna watched as each of the girls looked at the moon in shame even Usagi. "I believe for you to wield the power that is to protect the next moon and earth heir you need to make a new treaty and gain your crystals."

"But Luna how can we do that from what you tell us the moon had crushed our power." Luna smiled.

"I was sent to the moon from my planet willingly we loved the moon and this solar system. I am a double agent meant to bring the rise of what I hope will be the new Crystal Empire. Each scout loyal to each other equally and one day the system will have one ruler who will have all the crystals and will become Sailor Cosmos." Then Setsuna stepped in with a sad smile on her face.

"I am indeed the princess of time and this is the last time I will break the taboo of time I will reveal the truth. The Moon's first ruler was weak her Crystal a fraction of its potential. Our System wasn't conquered it was sabotaged by their second in line. She was a descendent of Earth or Terra and Venus. For their king was a young Venusian she stole the pink gem and the silver sliver, the crystals first form, and with their combined power put the crystals light into the sliver until it bloomed to its full form the silver flower of the moon. The heart it was beautiful but only the Queen could use it and the first blood. The second princess was tried for being a traitor to Venus since she couldn't rule. With her dying breath she used HER power the power of slivers from each crystal she decreed the Moon would rule as the hub for two millennia but she cursed the first born of every planet to protect the power of the moon until she loved a Terran and then the moon would fall. She meant that the planets would be restored but Selenity fought it thinking the Moon would die unknowingly it made the curse lash out indeed making the moon fall. Selenity realized her error and used her power to heal you and send you through time."

"Wait, heal us?" Makoto no, Princess Juniper of Jupiter asked her heart feeling heavy.

"Yes she cant make reincarnation she can only do what Serenity did to Hotaru the only one to truly be reincarnated." Pluto smiled, "I will say your true names and you will break from this illusion as other lives the outers are here." The others stepped in Saturn in full Senshi garb stood in the back. She looked as when they first saw Saturn. A huge Crystal in the center of her chest.

"Saturn resisted so her planet was enslaved and brainwashed. She is a free princess and has secretly freed her planet." The other Senshi's eyes widened and they said nothing. "Alright I will start with the outers." She looked at Neptune, " Crown Princess of the Tides Neptia awaken!" Neptia's eyes widened and the symbol of her planet shone bright and there she stood in all her regality and she smiled softly as she remembered Selenity and her true colors as the false empress of the system. Pluto looked at Uranus and said softly like a brush of wind, "Crown Child of Uranus stand tall and awaken as Uro!" Similarly to Neptia the planetary symbol shone and their with a crown and her space sword stood the future ruler of Uranus. "Now Uro has a gift she can impregnate females or get pregnant herself, she is betrothed to Neptia so soon Uranus and Neptune's crystals will merge when they have child" Pluto stood tall, " My name is merely Pluto and I am like the moon in the fact that I am not a true _planet_ so we are comrades we absolved the leadership I am merely the protector of Pluto." Princess Neptia looked at Usagi and smiled, " Arise Princess of the moon you have hidden well our plan is nearly there show your true form." Usagi smiled and it looked so soft and mature but the inners where shocked when Mamoru smiled a real smile and held her hand.

"Lunar cosmic prism power!" Soon she stood in full regalia of a queen and she laughed, "I was awakened before many realized I have always been Serenity but I have acted as if I was who you knew our friendship and battles was genuine but your liberation was my top priority." She looked at Mina and closed her eyes, "Please don't hate me, Arise Princesses of my inner court; Princess of Venus Amility, Princess of Mars Ignis, Princess of Mercury Amilia, Princess of Jupiter Juniper. You all hold the power to rule your planets and I lift you from your curse." As their planetary symbols blazed the ground shook.

Amility looked at Serenity, "Thank you I haven't been able to think since I joined your court and as you said in this life we where friends first. I love your idea to make a Crystal Solar system under our joint rule." All the royals nodded. Endymion stood to the back holding a bag. The girls lookes at him and he smiled.

"In this bag are the dormant crystals of your planets. As soon as you awaken them your planets will bloom to life." He left out the trials they would find out about them soon enough. Amilia the Princess of Venus stood up and the young Prince drew out a beautiful golden crystal.

"Golden Heart of True Love here my cry awaken!" It glowed softly at first and then it grew in intensity and rose into the air lifting the young princess and as it became one with her heart she stood in a new senshi garb. Similar to when Sailor Moon became the Princess the symbol of Venus shone on her tiara, so did her boots. She wasn't Eternal Venus but she could now become Eternal. And then with a flash of golden hearts she was gone.

"Where did she go Prince of Terra?" Neptia asked with worry.

"She went to Venus now watch. The power of Earth will show you her trials."

_A/N Mwahahahahaha a slight Cliffy next comes Amilia's P.O.V she is going to be amazing!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here are the trials Princess Amility in her point of view enjoy and review!_

The Trials of Venus

I fell on a hard golden ground.

"So the Crown Princess has come to redeem me?" A deep yet oddly feminine voice said. I looked for the source of the voice and not finding it I yelled,

"Who goes there!? Where am I?"

"Oh my daughter do you not recognize your home it is I Venus itself preparing you to properly wield my power." A figure emerged and soon a lovely woman in a almost see through gown with long violet hair and a bright scarlet red heart resting on her forehead. Amility bowed even she was subject to her planet. "Rise my child soon you will be my queen and it will be you who will be bowed to. Your first trial is awakening your heart you must remember your love." Amility immediately felt rage,

"He betrayed me!"

"STOP! He was not in control you weakened him you stabbed him in the back by claiming that he was weak and stupid." Amility knew it was true and began crying his secret name.

"Oh Kol you where my life come back become my king I will marry you." Her heart felt warm and the platinum blond general of Earth appeared in Venusian royal garb appeared the ground groaned as Amility felt whole immediately. "Kol!" He smiled and looked shocked when she ran up to him and kissed him with all her life.

"Amility what's wrong?" So she told him and he soon began to cry realizing that his love had to kill him, "Am I a ghost then?"

"No Kol you have been healed and given a Venus star seed so you will be accepted as her king." The embodiment of Venus said happily, she waved her hand and Kol vanished.

"Where did you send him?" Amility asked calmly trusting her planet.

"To your palace." She smiled, "Naked." Amility grinned wolfishly "Your next challenge is to battle me, kill me." Amility looked shocked but she nodded.

Venus shot out her hand and it grabbed her princess in a golden whip much like her love me chain, Amility absorbed and searched for her power and when she found it she yelled,

"Golden love heart pulse!" The planet glowed a soft pink and spikes shot out of the ground into Venus.

"Ugh!" She looked up as her golden blood started to fall, " Blood of the Queen!" Her blood took the form of claws and struck Amility. She held up her hands and a beautiful energy heart stopped any energy from reaching her.

"Reverse!" It shot out and struck Venus and she relented,

"I give. Your final challenge is to take my star seed and finalize your heart. Amility nodded taking out the sword of Venus and raised it slicing her hand she smeared her golden blood across Venus's face and began the spell.

"Power of Heart fall and give to the princess make a Queen and transfer power into a new vessel begin the new age and with it a new empire and era!" Venus glowed and faded Amility's blue eyes flashed gold and her senshi garb faded into eternal Venus looking much like moon only with gold and silver and hearts instead of moons then she was in a long gold dress that hugged her hips and she had a crown of emeralds on her head she was now Neo Queen Venus the actual power and embodiment of her planet. A goddess. She smiled and appeared in her palace bedroom.

"Kol its time to become my king. Will you become one with me?" Kol laughed and nodded rising in all his naked glory he gently undressed her and wasn't surprised when he found she was already wet with longing for him. Sliding fully into her they both moaned he didn't hold back since they hadn't been together for a thousand years. He filled her completely and relished in her golden eyes as he kissed her holding her firmly to his body as they both climaxed they sighed feeling whole at once. Venus smiled and whispered, "I do believe I feel a new star seed forming."

"That's great I always wanted your children." The smile on her face said it all, she was pleased.

"Come get dressed its time to revive our people so we can join the Silver System." He nodded and did as he was told grabbing her hand they combined his power over souls and hers over hearts and the planet. As it bloomed the eternal storm cleared pink skies shone brightly and the beautiful people of Venus rose from the ground. A new era in the world had risen.

"People of Venus we are your new monarchs you will recognize your Crown princess Amility, this is her lover the once loyal general of Terra who has been given a star seed of Venus power over souls!" They said together their power shinning gold and a lighter shade of gold like the sun. All the people kneeled accepting their princess and her lover immediately.

"Princess no Queen Amility-"

"It is Neo Queen Venus the planet and I have become one I am your eternal Queen only death will end my rule."

"Neo Queen Venus then, what of the Silver Alliance?"

"Dismantled, it is now fair as the princess of the moon was my friend and wanted our free will returned she and the prince of Earth are united as is Neptune and Uranus. We will rule our respective planets in peace banding together to protect the system not just one star seed that stole power, We have been released from our curse the Heart of Venus restored and my senshi form now bearing Eternal power which has helped heal you all."

"I am glad to hear that you are truly the queen not some moon which I now hold respect for." Venus merely nodded and turned and entered her palace. She returned to earth in all her Eternal glory holding power equal to Serenity.

3rd person P.O.V

Next was mercury Endymion held out a blue stone Amilia walked up and shouted out,

"Dormant mind of Mercury, Cerebral Ice come to me!" It shot to her embedding into her forehead in the shape of her planetary symbol. She too rose into the air a icy aura surrounding her and she stood in a blue fuku with different shades of blue surrounding her, she had no tiara but she did have the pins in her hair like moon did. Her planetary symbol was on her back in gold. She too vanished for her trials.

_So what did you think? I know it moves kind of fast but Venus always seemed to get the short end of the stick so I made her trials easy as a way for Karma to pay her back. Amilia will have real challenges which I am plotting like the evil fanboy I am. ;) heheheh_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Now it is the trials of Amilia. Also to clear the confusion when they gain their planets star seed they will take their planets names._

**Trials of Mercury.**

I landed on soft sand, looking around I saw the crystalized bodies of my people.

"Mercury Crystal Planet Power!" Shifting into my fuku I raised the mind of mercury and tried to heal my people. One of the bodies started to glow ice blue and I saw him or her rise with a gasp. Looking close tears started to fall down my face it was my mother. "Mom!" I ran up to her and hugged her,

"My child what has happened?" So I told her of the fall of the moon.

"Hmm and so now you are trying to restore the entire planet?" I nodded, she clapped

"Follow me." I did until we came to a shrine in surprisingly well condition. When we came in a body become apparent incased in ice like crystal. "This is the physical manifestation of Mercury when we where young he was a trickster and convinced the people of Terra that he was a god. When the second princess of the young moon betrayed the system he fell into a slumber. If you are going to go through his trials you need to wake him up." I raised my crystal and concentrated on him until he rose.

"Ah finally." He saw me in my senshi uniform and nodded. "So my trials are needed." I nodded as I bowed.

"Please don't misunderstand. I would have brought you back either way but-"

"The time of Neo-Queens and Kings has come I know." He lifted me and smiled. "Your first challenge is to master my crystal." I nodded, and an idea came to mind.

"Will you teach me? Only you know the power of the crystal." He laughed obviously pleased with my request.

"Yes first do you feel the power of Mercury in your mind or do you just concentrate till it shines with power?"

"I just concentrate but how do I _feel_ the power?"

"When you came here it merged with your mind did it not?"

"It did"

"Well that means it is your mind put it up to your head." I did and as it rested on my forehead it started to shine a bright sky blue. When it was gone I touched my forehead and their was no tiara but there was a bump. Mercury smiled and conjured a mirror and showed me my reflection. My fuku was in super mode. No symbol of mercury was apparent but the crystal was obvious it was grafted into my flesh. "Now it is connected to your emotions, try to make it rain." It hadn't rained in a long time. Like a thousand some odd years. I raised my arms and just visualized the clouds forming and how serene the planet would look with its lush forests back and its thick atmosphere restored. I felt a warmth creep through my body until I heard a roar of wind. I stopped when I heard a pounding rain. "Good that was obvious proof that mastering the crystal was easy for you." I shook my head.

"Not true I merely have a good handle on my emotions. It took a lot more effort than I realized it would."

"That is to be expected. You aren't used to wielding power equal to Serenity. She took some time to get used to her power too." I nodded she did. She never used it in the Silver Millennium.

"What about Selenity how did she do?"

"She was trained to wield the power since she was young but she foolishly believed that she would become the Neo-Queen of the moon with immortality. Pride does come before the fall you know."

"It does, so what is the next trial?"

"Accepting your General. He loved you and you know that he was forced into betraying you and his master." I nodded it was very logical. My heart felt strained and then I began to feel my power roar. Soon Zoisite stood looking dazed.

"Amilia? I thought Serenity killed me?" Mercury looked up and smiled winking at me he spoke,

"Zoisite I have revived you with the aid of my Princess so that when she takes my star seed she will have her love and be complete. You now have your own star seed imbedded with the power of wind. Will you take the name Zachary and become her loyal King?" I was crying as a humble look overcame his features he bowed before me.

"My love once you are crowned the Queen of this beautiful planet I would nothing more than to help you protect it and rule by your side." I threw my arms around him and kissed him, it was a perfect kiss.

"Now Zachary I will send you to her castle to wait until the trials are finished." He waved his hand and the newly revived prince was gone. "Now Amilia my daughter for you to complete this challenge you can do three things. One, defeat me in battle, two, beat me in a battle of wits, or cleanse one of the asteroid senshi. They will be restored anyways but you could gain a strategic advantage that way."

"I doubt I could live with your blood on my hands and I wont take advantage of the future princess of Terra by taking her guardians." He nodded

"Wits then." He waved his hand and I was in a throne staring at a void planet. "This is a game that the gods liked to play, create a planet and have them clash. The winner wields their power." I swallowed the guilt of using sentient beings this way but I had no choice my people came first. "Ladies first." I descended to my planet using my power I gave it purple skies, crystal clear seas. Strong trees and with my love of the mythical I made dragons, mermaids and other creatures. Then I made man. I made them all with gold skin and increased intelligence and compassion. I gave them heightened protective instincts although I made them value logic and love more. I appointed royalty for each species giving them a prophecy that one day a great war would rage and if they could unite their kind goddess would fight with them.

I rose from the heavens and descended onto my throne feeling power coarse through me. Mercury looked confused,

"You warned them?"

"Why of course I like this planet I made, I want them to live."

"Usually we just kill them after our fun." Lighting hit his planet to show,

"That's sick they have souls and star seeds they deserve life that's why... look they are ruling in a grand council making twelve warriors male and female ready for the war." I watched pleased as they combined science, magic and finally faith to be great warriors. Mercury's planet was like earth tearing itself apart with war and greed. I watched as they killed their planet and made space travel and came to my planet ready to conquer. I descended , "My children listen, a great evil is coming the war is upon you. They want to kill your land like they have done their own. You must not show them mercy for they are selfish and evil." I looked at their predetermined warriors I waved my hand pulling out their heart crystals. The stood there with that vacant look. I gathered my power and made heart weapons. Returning their crystals they looked in awe as they got their perfect weapons. "These weapons are special they come from you, use them wisely and never let anyone but your bloodline use them. In fact if someone tries to take it they will die." They looked scared but understood. I rose again and this time Mercury was angry.

"You mean to give them full life my little evils stand no chance!"

"Exactly they will be mine and their evil blood will water my new planet." I watched in glee as they attacked them and one by one took out his creatures they looked like youma now. Mercury roared but before he could kill my people his star seed ripped out of his chest and merged with mine expanding my power. I went to them and clapped all the while smiling. My warriors stood tall and proud. "You have done well when you come to the silver system I will be there I will congratulate you and make you my ally."

"Yes Mother." I didn't allow them to worship me I convinced them that I was their mother. And they loved me as their mother. I started to glow and they looked awed when I stopped. I quickly looked through their eyes and almost cried, My hair was long and curly my fuku was white and silver my crystal was framed by my hair a tiara of light gold rested in my hair weaving through it with a circle around my crystal I was pleased I looked like a beautiful soldier worthy of eternal senshi powers. I went to Zachary then. We consummated our relationship and restored our planet with ease. The people accepted me and the new alliance. I then went back to Terra as Neo-Queen Mercury the queen of mind and compassion.

Juniper looked at me in awe as did the others but she was my best friend in the group. She gave me a quick hug as she was next.

**Juniper's P.O.V**

The prince of Terra lifted a staff out of space pocket and then pulled out a green crystal it looked like an emerald with a bright yellow thunder bolt in it.

"Staff of the god Jupiter come to me give me my birthright!" It flew to me and as I rose a swirl of lightning wrapped around taking me home.

_A/N So? Opinions better chapter? I think that went right along Amy's personality and she would make a great goddess according to my story. Reviews please._


	4. Chapter 4

_So because one of my followers and major reviewers said that they love Sailor Jupiter this chapter will be longer which wont be hard I have so many ideas that will make this amazon so much more interesting!_

**Trials of Jupiter.**

Lightning struck forcing me awake. I was in a forest of lush green. I looked up and gasped I was in a bright red storm! It wasn't touching anything but I could see the pain the land was in. Animals where shaking in the trees believing that this was the end. I picked up my staff raising it I felt power roar inside me my dragon launched at the storm draining it of its power. I didn't stop I saw each storm and drained them causing the planet to finally rest.

"Well done Juniper." I heard a man say. I turned and glared at the intruder. He was tall reeking of power and lightning. Faster than any lighting he threw me away from MY scepter. As he held it he smirked. "I have waited for you future Neo-Queen. You will succeed even I wont deny this. So my trials will not even be given until you restore the Amazons and they're male counterparts the Titans." He smirked as I reached for my staff. "No, you can't have this until you prove yourself worthy. You can restore the tribes or you can finish taming the thunder dragons first. Either way you will earn my staff then, it is the original bolt that I used to defeat the first Titans. What will you do?" I thought since this was obviously Jupiter himself then I definitely needed my staff. I raised my arms preferring action to words. My dragon was still draining the storms. I reached with my power and calmed him, as he wrapped around me purring I felt my cells rearranging to become pure energy. As I lifted into the air I grabbed the second great wind and started to weave. I felt the slumbering dragons wake with my power coursing through the land. The winds died down and the moons started to gleam, as I worked memories shone through my heart and mind and I remembered, just like Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune I was really an Outer Scout. Jupiter had rebelled wanting freedom from the oppressive Moon of Terra. As punishment my power was cut from the Jupiter before me my mother. She had to hid her staff which caused storms to clash on our land. I felt my power being restored as dragons circled around me much like the lightning that accompanied my transformation. I felt new words come from my heart and I opened my mouth,

"Child of wind and storm, Lady Juniper from the House of dragon tamers; Jupiter Cosmic Power!" My energy started to flow and as my flesh returned I descended to Jupiter before he knew it I struck him with lightning. The four main dragons which where blue, red, gold with silver, and green turned into four belts that rested on my hips. I grabbed my staff and my transformation was complete. I waved my hand and watched as sand started to rise and then was superheated until a full body mirror stood. I looked, my brown hair was free not in its signature ponytail, my fuku was now a light green with colors in a weird pattern like my belts and on further inspection I saw that they were printed dragons. My tiara was replaced with a circlet with a simple green crystal in the center no doubt paying tribute to my best friend Mercury. My staff grew and the bolt on top changed to the shape of my planet. My boots remained but they where longer up to mid-calf. I smiled and noticed my canines where slightly longer giving me a predatorily look. Jupiter started to stir and once he was awake he did something I would never guess. He started to laugh,

"Leave it to one of my true descendants to strike me with lightning!" I smiled. "Now go restore the tribes so they may crown you their Queen." I nodded and with ease I never possessed before I rose into the air. I looked as the animals started to stir for the first time since the silver millennium. Eagles rose and flew with me singing then I heard crying. I landed and saw a woman looking at bodies encased in crystals as far as the eye could see.

"Madam tell me of your troubles." She looked at me and gasped,

"Lady Juniper your alive!?" I nodded, "Oh please get the lady of the moon to restore our people!"

"No, she was a vile woman with no real power. I will do it." I knelt down and touched the first body which was the one she had been weeping over. I felt my power and as it slowly coursed through the body the crystal receded and the woman rose. It took me several hours but soon there was dancing as the Amazons rejoiced at having their princess.

"Lady Juniper what has happened why do you look so different?" I smiled.

"The Silver Alliance has died the Moon has fallen its princess has revived the planes crystals sending their respective princesses to bring the planets out of their hibernation. Terra is now know as Earth with the moon's princess and the Terra prince marriage combining their crystals to be the center of our new alliance where no one planet is more important than the other. Mercury and Venus have been revived becoming Neo-Queens. I am still performing my trials and soon I too will rise from our ashes giving us the power that is rightfully ours. Now I must resurrect the Titans.'

"Your majesty surely your joking you know that we only war until the fourth moon than we hide so we may raise our children!"

"I plan on merging the tribes no longer will we be at war split in the middle! We our one people equal to each other and if you don't like it take it up with the high council AFTER I make it." Before she could argue I rose into the air sighing I rubbed my head why must my people be so... stubborn!? I soon found a man standing guard over bodies covered in crystal.

"Nephrite!" I gasped he was in Titan uniform and his chest was bare his long hair adding to his masculinity.

"My princess forgive me Lord Jupiter has given me the star seed of plants so I may assist at reviving our people." I looked at him and saw all the dark magic was gone completely erased from his mind he was free. I smiled and we worked to revive the tribesman. After the where restored they looked at me warily.

"Have you come to destroy us Princess?" One man obviously the elder asked me

"No elder I have come to unite the tribes as the time of the Neo-Age has finally arrived. Nicholas your head hunter has been my love when he served Terra I will unite with him and lead you and the Amazons equally." He smiled. All the men kneeled

"All hail Neo-Queen Jupiter!" They struck their staffs, "All hail Neo-King Nicholas!" I felt power and turned, Jupiter stood with the Amazons. They kneeled and did the same except they said Nicholas's name first showing the equality we represented.

"You have done well my daughter the people are united and your love accepted now for the trials. The first you did forgiving your love. The second will be easy, restore the thunder oaks that are sick." I sighed feeling the trees Selenity required for our second rebellion. As they grew Nicholas grabbed my hand his star seed glowing and our power uniting flowing through the planet making all the trees stand strong and as tall as when we where forced to harm our sacred oaks. "The final challenge is the same as the previous senshi. Merge with my power either through battle or peace." I smiled,

"I am tired of battle how do I take your star seed and merge it with mine peacefully?" Jupiter smiled,

"You just did by admitting that you have no bloodlust as the planets believed of you." Soon he faded and a green glowing heart crystal floated to me as it merged with me I felt all of Jupiter sigh. A long flowing green dress appeared on me my sandals with small colored crystals representing my sisters, the senshi. Roses where intertwined with my hair, a silver rose representing the Queen I would help on Earth. My staff thickened, I watched in awe as Jupiter oaks grew wrapping around each other until a living palace stood tall one with the forest. I smiled grabbing my husbands hand. As we became one we sighed we finally had peace together not being forbidden to love and cherish each other more than a princess.

"Love wake up aren't you supposed to return to Earth to watch your sisters gain their eternal powers?" I sighed, I quickly dressed.

"Eternal Jupiter Neo-Queen oaks!" Soon I was in my eternal senshi form looking mostly the same except now instead of boots I had sandals like in my Queen form. I teleported to Earth. Mercury ran up to me

"I am so proud of you! You will be a great queen." I looked at my sister the future queen of mars.

"You will be fine we all know that you will be just and kind to your people." She smiled and soon she was on her way with the fire of mars.

_I think that went well! Any suggestions for trials for Rei? I'm thinking they should be more spiritual and warlike too. Anywho review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Okay so I had to use a different writing program so if this looks a bit off thats why. But I got some great ideas for the fiery Mars. Give me your opinions and I will take them with joy._

Trials of Mars

You would think that my trials would be similar to my sisters right? Well no such luck I had to know my trials because of my spiritual powers. Right now I was meditating in the center of my planet without it's people to keep the balance Mars had died. As I focused I flew out of my body I was in the shape of a dove a beautiful white dove with a single red feather on my right wing. I tried to relight the core but I just couldn't do it. Was I not destined to achieve my full power? Then, a cage made of fire wrapped around me causing my heart to beat erratically.

"Well look the dove of Mars has returned to try and save me. Hah! You are weak!" I looked for the source of the voice and what I saw scared me it was a man with brown red skin and a bloody sword making his red hair look dull, his eyes were a sickening pale blue. He smiled at me with an evil glint in his eyes. I felt my first trial call to me, kill this evil source that was inside my planet's soul. I looked at my body and saw it was wrapped in fire making returning nearly impossible. Then I remembered, when Serenity lost her heart crystal she was still able to fight not as strongly maybe I could still use my body. I focused and felt my body but faintly, I opened my eyes and was looking through two sets of eyes but I ignored the pounding in my skull and reached out and summoned my power.

"Mars Planet Warrior Power!" My soul was sucked back into my body my fuku appearing but in a more armor like way. I looked at the sick soul of Mars and attacked. "Mars holy flame!" White fire wrapped around the celestial and went inside him purging evil after evil from him I poured more power into it and pulled out my bow putting the holy flame i used my new attack Holy silence. Without uttering a single word my attack launched striking Mar's through his very soul. He fell to the ground a light sparked in the hollow center I touched it and saw his heart crystal. Putting it to my chest I felt power flow through me. I looked at were Mar's body once lay and saw him struggling to say something lifting him up he whispered,

"Child your next trial is to restore the waters of Mars." He faded all his power clear and pure filled me I quickly left as the hardened center warmed slowly returning to molten magma. I looked at the ice caps and tried to recall if Mars had always had them like Earth. They had not but if I just melted them the planet would flood and life couldn't flourish. So I thought and I realized I had to make it evaporate. Focusing I made the planet warm itself as it started to glow bright red I felt the temperature rise well above liveable temperature. The ice just evaporated boiling immediately. I made the planet return and then the rains began. It felt so liberating to have mars rain once again. So I cherished each drop letting it purify me as well as the dormant soil. I looked at the Fire of Mars the crystal representation of my planet's power it was still mostly dormant I was only Super Mars I couldn't I was still thinking of her as my superior. I thought about all the times I had questioned her right to rule yes I respected her but she had worked hard to earn it. I then accepted that we were equals, sister Queens. I felt power flow as the rains finally stopped. I looked at the crystal it was glowing like flames with vibrant greens, blue, gold, red, and orange. Lifting it up I willed all the life to return to my beloved planet. As my planet was restored I realized I missed my general. As he showed I heard his new name as I became Neo-Queen Mars.

"Jacob I love you!" Running up to him a beautiful palace looking like my crystal, which now surrounded my heart, appeared and I tackled him. Ripping his clothes off of him I relished his touch. Every caress brought me closer to the edge. I am almost ashamed to admit this but I rode him, hard. We were both panting as we finished together. As we got dressed he looked at me and gave me a sweet kiss.

"I love you too, you are my fire." As we went out to the courtyard I was amazed to see that all of my people had arrived singing and dancing. Jacob held out his hand and lightning cracked causing them to go silent.

"We are Neo-Queen Mars and Neo-King Jacob with our power Mars has finally been given her power!" The people cheered accepting our rain with love. I went back to earth as Eternal Mars which was just a shorter version of my royal dress ending at my knees. The Fire of Mars gleaming partially out of my chest, I was barefoot except for two feathers coming out of my ankles. As I descended The Princess of Neptune stepped up. I hugged her she always helped me to accept Serenity openly, and for that we were great friends.


	6. Chapter 6

_I am so sorry that this has taken so long I lost track of time but as promised since people like this story I wont just drop it._

Trials of Neptune

I landed on a sandy turquoise beach, the waves where peaceful except they where tinged with evil. I looked and out of the water a beautiful woman rose out of the water, she rose until she was walking on the waves she was naked except for a thin cloak around her waist her hair covered her breasts.

"Princess of the Waves you have returned. I ask of you my future wielder why do you not want to have Serenity be your queen?"

"Its not that, I have always felt as if we where equals on a spiritual level I always thought that that way of thinking would lead to treason so I threw myself into practically worshipping her. Now with my true form restored I love her as a sister and equal. I want to honor my people by liberating them."

"Hmm. Wise answer from the wielder of the mirror of waves." She waved her hand and out of my subspace pocket the talisman floated to her. She grabbed it looking it over she smiled then threw it to the ground shattering it.

"Ah!" Pain flooded my body how did anyone handle their heart crystal being shattered? I steadied myself, "DEEP SUBMERGE!" I threw my heart and soul into that attack the Crystal of Waves glowed and I felt power added to it. I watched as the woman screamed making her contort to look like a youma. "Vile woman! Wash yourself and repent in the name of Waves I future Queen of Neptune will punish you!" I always wanted to do that. I knelt in front of the mirror and willed it to heal. It pieced back together but now it was a lovely shade of gold. It gleamed like a dream mirror. I held it to the monster who was walking towards me. Without a word I sent out a fierce attack and watched as she shattered.

"**Well done you took down the pretender of my power**." A power filled voice said. I turned and there stood a woman holding a glowing blue heart crystal. "**If you wish to accomplish your mission then your trials may begin. The first will be simple out of them all cleanse the seas. Then, summon your lover Uranus the power you two share will merge Neptune and Uranus into one star, you will bear a beautiful child that will be power filled and a great friend to Chibi-usa. Finally you will take my power and complete your crystal."** I nodded.

I knelt in front of the sea I took the lotus position. Out of the Outers I was the spiritual equal to Mars. Astral projecting I rose from my body I looked at how the seas seemed to be in eternal torment. I held my crystal it still had quite a bit of power. Holding it I willed the seas to be cleansed. I felt my spirit roar like the seas and soon my planet was glowing a bright teal color. I cried as I felt the pain slowly dissipate. I still felt a concentration of evil so I went back into my body diving into the seas I was surprised when my legs fused and I became something out of men's dreams a mermaid. I watched as my bow wrapped around my breasts my crystal taking the form of a conch shell resting in the crook of my breasts I could just imagine my partner drooling with a nose bleed right now. I swam looking for the source of evil and then I saw it a wicked looking woman with sick pus colored hair and eyes she was surrounded by bodies encased in crystal she looked at me laughing.

"At last! The final Neptunian!-" I didn't bother with an epic battle I was pissed I was surrounded in my element. I summoned a crystal sword and lodged it in her throat beheading her. I began to glow with the bodies of my people I watched as the awoke slowly and then I disappeared. I was back on the beach and the form of Neptune smiled.

**"Well done daughter you have restored your people I couldn't be prouder now on to the second trial! The merging of Stars!" **

I nodded and thought of my lover and soul mate Uranus. Soon the surprised senshi was in front of me quickly thinking how unfair it was that she got out of her trials I kissed her. We both began to glow the embodiment of Neptune stood before us.

"I am not here as a star child I am here as a proud mother here to merge the two stars of wind and wave. Do you Princess of waves Neptia do you take the Crown child of Wind Uro to be your life partner and king?" I had tears, never did I think that we would be married!

"I do."

"Do you Crown Child of Wind hereby give up your senshi powers and embrace the male you always believed yourself to be? Giving your star to be one with Neptune? To be the partner of Neptia and her to be your Queen?" Uro had tears streaming down HIS face.

"I do"

"You may now seal your union of wind and water." We kissed everything began glowing making the ceremony feel even more holy.I watched as two heart crystals glowed and went to me and Uro making our Neo powers awaken. I watched as my body was cloaked in a beautiful blue dress that looked as if it was weaved from the waves themselves I was barefoot except with a anklet with a Uranus symbol charm. Neo-King Uranus stood tall and proud wearing a suit that was all white with no tye around his neck was the symbol of Neptune.

"Do you still love me? You know I always thought of myself as a male more then a female..." I shushed him.

"You where born a true hermaphrodite I don't care I love YOU. Not the senshi you."(_This is actually true as it said in the manga when the met she was described as being both male and female having both traits as a warrior) _Together we told our people of the joyous news that our star was one and that the Silver System would begin their reign. Together we went to our friends.

I was shocked that Serenity was crying.

"What's wrong Sere?"

"I have to go through a trial for my ancestors crimes!" She said sobbing

"Says WHO!?" Pluto stood up looking sad.

"My council wants her to be punished for our slavery since I am not their queen I must obey."

"WORLD SHAKING!" My king attacked Pluto having more power than her Pluto could only scream. "Either take the throne our Consider... Mare Venti at war with Pluto!"

_Dun dun dun! Mare Venti on the google translator means Sea of wind. Nice name for the merging of two stars right? Well anywho review and if anyone doesn't like that I made Uranus a man please don't hate I have nothing wrong with homosexuals I just needed a way for Neptune and Uranus to have kids. Up next what is Pluto's decision?_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Well sorry for taking so long but here is Pluto's decision! _

The Coupe of Time

I looked at my friends pain filled my body from Uro's attack. He stood tall glaring at me he always cared for Serenity as if she was his sister.

"I will tell the council that if they wish to go through with this that there will be war." I held up my staff twirling it I teleported to my planet's council. The council looked at me,

"Princess Setsuna where is Queen Serenity? Her trial awaits." I cleared my throat,

"The Neo-Queens and Kings have a message for the Council of Time, if you attack Terra's Queen then ALL the planets will fall on us at war." The councilmen laughed,

"We control the Senshi of Time you will merely stop time and we will take them all out and have all the Crystals!" I let my eyes narrow, I had given the Council power because I felt they would rule better but they where selfish creatures.

"Dead Scream." My attack took them all out, they tried to use the crystal of time but I waved it off. I had royal blood it would never harm me. I held out my hand and the crystal flew to me.

"You can't do this!"

"But I can." I put the crystal to the Garnet Orb fusing the Heart of Time to it. Then I heard my planet's faint whisper,

"Destroy the fools." Nodding I obeyed.

"Dead Time Eternal Scream." A blast of Time and Energy attacked them pulling out their Heart Crystals and smashing them. The Council turned to ash. A man with black hair appeared with a another man with pure white hair who I recognized as Chronos my father the first lord of time.

"My daughter you have done so well I can now rest in peace your long existence as only princess is over you are now Neo-Queen Pluto the new Lady of Time." The man with black hair smiled holding up a green heart crystal.

"This is my heart crystal you have passed your final trial for the throne your life had enough trials, this is it." He sent it to me and my Senshi garb faded away a long black dress appeared the symbol of Pluto on my crown and my staff grew the Garnet Heart fusing with the Key of Time. I saw all my people and they kneeled,

"Queen Setsuna we love you,"

"Long live Neo-Queen Pluto!"

"Lady of Time." And many more I was in awe my people weren't mad that I ruled, they where happy. I felt a pull and knew my friends where calling me.

"Eternal Neo-Pluto Power!" My senshi garb for the most part was the same except I had no tiara I had a circlet with tiny green stones and a sliver of the Heart of Time set in the middle. My wings where a lovely jade black and I took to the wind making time speed up around me and I appeared in front of the royal court.

"Hello Neo-Queen Pluto." Serenity smiled, I smiled back

"The time has been altered the Small Lady we know is from an alternate Time and Dimension she exists but may exist in a new form entirely. I can see that she will exist but may look different she could have blue eyes, age properly or be the same we will never know until she is born." Serenity giggled. I looked at her with a raise eye.

"The reason Luna said Crystal Tokyo was on its way is because I'm pregnant!" We all squealed even Uro which made Neptia smirk.

"I believe we should reveal ourselves to Earth and let them decide for themselves explain the fact that Endymion holds the heart of Earth and that Serenity holds the power of the Moon. We nodded. They looked at me,

"Setsuna can you arrange a concert for the famous violinist and pianist?" I smiled that would have national coverage but I had a better idea.

"I think I should appear before the world leaders as Sailor Pluto and tell them we are ready for them to know our identity." Serenity smiled,

"That sounds smart." I focused and smiled how convenient the where at the United Nations. Appearing in a soft green light I appeared.

"Why is a sailor Senshi interrupting our negotiations!?" Russia yelled at me, I smiled

"The Sailor Senshi would like to reveal our identities and explain just what we are."

"What do you mean Jup-"I cut in before the American could call me Jupiter

"I am the Senshi of Pluto."

"What do you mean Pluto." I smiled,

"Obviously we are not human, I am from the planet Pluto itself and we will explain all whenever you are ready." The looked shocked but calm,

"As soon as they will come we will listen." I called the Royals. They looked shocked when they all appeared in Royal garb. Mars stepped up and introduced herself,

"I am Neo-Queen Mars Ignis I am here to represent Endymion the Prince of Earth." We all followed until Serenity stepped up,

"I am Queen Serenity the third Queen of the Moon, I am betrothed to Prince Endymion who holds the heart of Terra the Golden Crystal. He will not force you all to step down but ask that you listen." The planet's leaders where pale but nodded. Endymion stepped up and told them his story and the leaders listened and some even cried at the end.

"We will not step down we have been in place and your Kingdome has been gone so long that we can't let the world have one leader it just doesn't seem wise." Serenity sighed,

"Here me Earthlings we wont force you but you have lost a great chance to trade with all the planets if you ever wish for _King_ Endymion's help he will know but remember he holds the life of Earth if you kill him Earth dies." We went to the moon and gasped it was healed Serenity smiled holding up the Silver crystal she blocked off the Earth and detached the moon from its orbit pulling the asteroid belt to the moon we watched as it grew in size until the moon was the size of the Earth. She focused some more and we watched as seas returned and the lunarians where restored awoken from their long slumber.

"Well its no longer a moon."

"But it is named Moon for I am Sailor Moon." Her crystal shone and Serenity smiled, "I see," Turning to use she smiled, "Welcome to Telluris Luna, the planet of the Moon." A pink light shone and a beautiful pink moon appeared,

"The Chibi Moon." And the Silver Millennium began.

_Yup its finished, there will be a sequel which will involve Chibiusa, and how they gain the Earth!_


	8. Author's Note(Hate these)

_**A/N: Okay I hate doing this but since you guys like my fanfiction I think you would like my new story it is starting off slow but it will get better I really need to know if its good enough to continue I love writing it but no has really read through it. Don't worry the sequel will be posted soon I just have a few fics that need to be worked on.**_

_**-Artemis**_


End file.
